Angry Chef
* * * |type = Special|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = *20 *35 (UP1) *50 (UP2)|fire_rate = 10|capacity = 1 (max 9)|mobility = *75 *24 (weight) *30 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = *270 *205 (UP1) *220 (UP2) *5 per upgrade points|level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2)|theme = Chef-themed|firing_sound = }} The Angry Chef is a Special weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 update.. Appearance *It appears to be the microwave oven set ablaze. The fire in the microwave area is animated. Strategy It deals massive damage, inferior fire rate, bad capacity, bad mobility and limited range. Tips *Use this against groups of enemies to maximize its large splash damage and pool of fire. *Conserve as much ammunition as you can, as it has only one ammo. **However, it can carry up to 9 in reserve. *Do not try to aim to the Jetpack player, as it has a limited range. At the same time, you are wasting your precious time in doing so. *Make sure NOT to engage enemies in close range using this weapon due to its burning ability tied with a large area damage size. *Switch to long-range weapons since this weapon has an extremely limited range. *Make sure to aim carefully as this does not have much ammo. *It comes with frightening area damage that lobs out explosives on impact, hitting a wall can rain explosives onto the ground. Overall, a very unforgiving weapon. *Do NOT ever try to Rocket Jump with this weapon as it will take out the huge chunk of armor and HP. *This weapon has a Cluster Bomb effect, so when the main rocket explodes, it will split into several bombs that resemble that of the Toy Bomber. *In game modes where points determine wins it is recommended not to crutch on this as you gain fewer points than having a weapon that can headshot. Counters *Strafe and jump. This forces the user waste his/her ammo rapidly. *Have a long-ranged weapon to finish its users easily. *When its projectiles explodes, it leaves a massive pool of fire, so make sure to stay away from where its rockets explode. **The pool of flame is very lethal and is able to kill even a maxed armor player easily if they're not careful. **This radiation is also able to kill the person who fire this weapon, so attempt luring them into the pool of flames. *Do not get cramped into the hallways of Silent School or Pool Party, as they are extremely hard to avoid. *Use a shotgun, area damage or rapid-fire weapon to disorient its users when they have a cooldown. *Use weapons that can one shot the user. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *As frightening as the area damage may seem, most of it is horizontal, staying airborne as much as possible will limit the window of getting one-shot. Firing Sound *Snowball's Theme *Chef-themed Good and Bad Pros *Deals extensive damage to enemies within the range. *Relatively easy to buy and upgrade *Has a large area damage. Cons *Can cause the user to commit kamikaze when used improperly such as: **Engsging enemies in a very close range. **Throwing the weapon onto the ground near you. *Very heavy. *Low fire rate. *Impractical in real life. Trivia *This is the first and the only weapon that is chef-themed. *In real life, setting the microwave oven on fire (even a smattering of it) will cause it to explode. *It acts like the Napalm Cannon, albeit the Angry Chef being a throwing weapon. *This, and the Snowball are the only throwable weapons in the game. However, they are no longer the only ones in the latest updates. *The explosion scene of this weapon is similar to Nuclear Grenade, albeit without mushroom cloud. *It is quite illogical that a person can life the microwave oven, considering the weight. *This weapon has the fourth lowest mobility of all weapons. *Its efficiency is updated in 15.8.0. However, it was slightly tweaked in the 17.9.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Burning Category:Themed Category:Cluster Bomb Category:Throwable Weapons Category:Rare